


Battleborn Features

by ForYeWhoArtLiterate



Category: Battleborn (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Slice of Life, Way Too Many Tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-15 18:30:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7233862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForYeWhoArtLiterate/pseuds/ForYeWhoArtLiterate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of unrelated one-shots, each one focusing on a different Battleborn and the antics they manage to get up to. Hopefully they'll all be there eventually.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Deande

Deande slipped quietly through the shadows on the Nova. It wasn’t night per se, but the hallway lights were dimmed, the engines were turned down low, and the vast majority of the crew were asleep. She danced silently in and out of the darkness, never remaining visible for long. Her skills had to be kept sharp, and what better way to keep up her stealthy touch and observant eye than to sneak through a ship full of warriors on constant high alert? Like a whisper on the wind she ran down the hall and darted into a doorway. She peered around the corner, then turned towards the door.

“Hey Deande, whatcha doin’?”

Deande stifled a surprised scream. Then added in a harsh whisper, “What do you want Nova?”

“Nothin’. I was just destroying ISIC’s high-score in Galaxy Intruders, and I noticed you running around. I just wanted to know what you’re doing.”

“I’m not doing anything Nova, go back to…” Deande blanked and racked her brain for a moment. “What did you say it was?”

“Galaxy Intruders?”

Deande gave a hurried looked up and down the hall. Making sure that no one had heard her. “Yes, that. Go back to that. I’m busy.”

“Busy doing what?”

Deande let out an exasperated sigh. “I’m keeping myself sharp, okay? I like to stay on top of my spying and stealth and all that.”

“Oh, is that why you’re always going to Phoebe or Whiskey Foxtrot’s cabins late at night?”

Deande’s face paled. “Uh, no. That’s unrelated.” She coughed nervously. “And I’d appreciate it if we kept that secret between ourselves?”

Nova gave the verbal equivalent of a shrug. “Whatever.”

“Thank you Nova.” Deande gave one last look down the hall. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m going back to spying now.” Deande crouched down next to the door and began searching her sleeves from something.

“Oh! Who are you spying on?”

Deande gave an annoyed groan. “Is that really your business?”

“Is it really your business either?”

“Touche.” Deande found what she was looking for and pulled a small camera attached to a wire out from her sleeve. “It’s Mellka, if you really have to know. She keeps questioning my loyalty in front of the others. I’m sure Ghalt trusts me, but if I can get something good enough to blackmail her with, to stop her questioning me and making everyone doubt my loyalty… well it certainly can’t hurt.”

“Gee, and you wonder why she doesn’t trust you.”

“I’ve gone this long without spying or blackmailing her, haven’t I?”

“Wow, that’s your justification? I think she might actually be right about not trusting you.”

“Nova please, this is a last resort. The nuclear option if you will. I won’t use it unless I absolutely need to have her with me on something. It’s a total last resort.”

“You know when she called you a manipulative b**** and a turncoat the other day? She may have had an excellent point.”

“It’s not my fault she doesn’t trust me.”

“I really think it is.”

Deande gave up, rolled her eyes and pushed the wire camera under the door. She pulled the wire back a moment later, minus the camera.

“So now what?”

Deande smiled. “Now we go check on the footage and see what sort of things Mellka does when she thinks she’s not being watched.”

“You’re horrible. Genuinely horrible.”

Deande got to her feet, gave a quick glance up and down the hall, then started walking casually, but briskly, back to her cabin. “Oh please Nova, you know you want to see what she gets up to when she’s alone just as much as I do.” When a reply didn’t come Deande cocked her head to the side and grinned. “I’ll take the silence as a ‘yes?’”

“Yes.”

“I thought so.” Deande pulled a folded fan from her sleeve and extended it, revealing a small screen. She routed the feed to Nova and then watched intently. After a short burst of static Mellka’s cabin was revealed. Mellka was inside, standing by one of the walls, in front of a full length mirror and wearing-

“Is that a dress?”

Deande grinned again. “Yes, yes it is.”

“And are those heels?”

“Yes they are.”

“Oh my god. You going to be able to get her to do anything with that.”

“Deande chuckled. “Yes I will.”

“You’re still horrible.”

Deande disappeared into her cabin. “Yes I am.”


	2. Kelvin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kelvin has some fun at the UPR's expense.
> 
> Idea shamelessly pilfered from a Tumblr post

Mellka bends over a map of the surrounding area on Bliss, spread out on the table in front of her. She frowns. “Boulder, how many points do the UPR have right now?”

“Eh… not all of them?” 

There’s a massive explosion in the distance, accompanied by a loud, hawk-like screech. Seconds later, Thorn reappears on one of the LLC teleportation pads. She’s covered in dust and unburnt gunpowder.

Thorn blinks a few times, then growls. “I’ll kill that damn bird!”

Mellka sighs in desperation and put her face firmly in the palm of her gauntleted hand. “So we don’t have anyone out there right now? That’s great… that’s f***ing great!”

“Is okay Little Oak, Eldrid will win next time.”

“There’s not going to be many more ‘next times’ if we keep fighting like this… I swear, I love you all but sometimes I-” Mellka looks around the room. She gets a confused look on her face. She points at the other’s in the room and counts silently.

“Uh, is there problem Little Oak?”

Mellka counts again, this time outloud. “Boulder… Thorn… Me… Miko… Alani’s back on Nova…” Her brow furrows. “Where the hell is Kelvin?”

⁂ ⁂ ⁂

Montana and Oscar Mike stand at a capture point. Montana leans against his minigun, Oscar Mike stands on high-alert.

“Come on Mike, relax, the Eldrid aren’t gonna attack anytime soon. We’ve got ‘em on the run.”

“I don’t know, something doesn’t feel right.” Mike scans the terrain around him. Nothing around except for snow, a handful of ice covered statues and a few decaying stone walls. “Hmmm, maybe you’re right. Let’s go find the others and finish this. The sooner we’re done here, the sooner we get to karaoke night.”

“Yeah, that’s the spirit!” Montana holds out a hand and Oscar Mike gives him a high-five. Then both run off to find the rest of the Peacekeepers.

As soon as they’re out of sight, one of the snow covered statues shakes loose and begins to move. Kelvin laughs to himself, then takes a few steps forwards and began to capture the point. After a few moments he’s done and ready to move, when he hears someone coming. He takes a step back, assumes his most nondescript pose and waits.

He doesn’t have to wait very long, Galilea and Benedict appear a few seconds later. Both arrive at the point and proceed to start capturing it.

Galilea pulls the visor on her helmet up. “Where did they go? They were only just here, we should’ve seen them leaving.”

“Hell if I know. I didn’t see nothin’ leaving.”

“Well maybe if you were more interested in helping, instead of firing rockets indiscriminately at everything that moves…”

“Hey, I ain’t killed anyone I ain’t meant to yet.”

“Yet.”

“Har har har, very funny.”

There’s a long silence, punctuated by Galilea tapping her sword against the ground every few moments, and Benedict rapping his talons against his rocket launcher.

“This is taking longer than it should.” Galilea finally says.

“Yeah, something ain’t right here. I don’t think we’re capturing for some reason.” Benedict bends down to look at the ground. “Yeah, that’s weird as all hell… I wonder what-” Benedict stops himself mid-sentence with a pained squawk.

Galilea whirls around just in time to see Benedict, up to his waist inside of Kelvin’s mouth, teleport back to the base. She experiences a rare moment of panic and drops her sword to the ground.

Kelvin, his meal thwarted by LLC battlefield teleportation technology, turns hungrily towards Galilea. She raises her shield and reaches for the sword at her side, makes the realization that she dropped her sword and then dives for it. Kelvin, however, is a step ahead of her and latches his hand onto her arm as she reaches for the sword. Galilea panics and throws her shield at Kelvin’s face, point blank. He laughs it off and unhinges his jaw to take a bite out of her. She shrieks and teleports back to the UPR base.

Kelvin lets out an annoyed grunt, having had his meal ruined twice now. He strikes another pose, slightly more intimidating than the last, and waits for someone else to show up.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sure it will come back to bite me in the ass, but I might as well say it: If anyone has a suggestion for a future chapter, you might as well share it. No promises on whether or not I'll use your idea though.


End file.
